


Why a Boy Like You Want a Boy Like Me

by scaryfangirl2001



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Hot Topic, M/M, alternate universe - mall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001
Summary: Snake tries on a shirt that's too small and needs help getting it off





	Why a Boy Like You Want a Boy Like Me

Sanford "Snake" Ingleberry is an outcast. He speaks with a severe lisp, has a hunched back, is overly skinny, and has reptilian facial features. He's been treated as an outcast since starting school, and he is now a junior in high school. He studies in the library a lot and is bullied for being a bookworm as well. After school lets out for the weekend, he decides to try and at least look cool, and he heads to the hottest store in the mall: Hot Topic.

"New supply of MCR merch in the back, Beachwood by the dressing room, ICP is half-off." A bored Puerto Rican man drawls from behind the cashier's counter.

Snake frowns, unsure what any of that means. He's not very mainstream and couldn't tell you if Panic at the Disco is a TV show or a band. Shuffling to the dressing room, he picks up a skinny t-shirt broadcasting The Carpenters. The price is cheap, under ten dollars. Stepping into a dressing room, Snake sheds his shirt and struggles to wear the 'cool' top. Before too long, he's aware that it's too small, and he weakly calls for help.

"I got ya, Princess."

With the t-shirt partially covering his face, Snake hears the door lock click by someone with access to the keys. Someone who works at Hot Topic. Fashionable boots step inside before the door closes and the lock clicks again. The worker's voice is low and gravelly like the man smokes. Or drinks whiskey. Snake helplessly whimpers as a set of strong hands takes over.

"Relax, Sweetheart. Lift ya head."

Snake closes his eyes and sharply inhales. He does as requested, and the strong hands effortlessly pull away the offending material. The junior blinks as the other young man comes into view.

"I know yousss. Accce. Dropped out two yearsss ago."

"Dat I did." Ace smirks. "Ye know me how?"

"Sssame sschool."

Ace takes an appreciative look at Snake, up and down. "Yeah, youse Snake. Still in school?"

He nods with a blush, pleased that the coolest dropout remembers him.

"Dat's heavy. Wanna gimme a few lessons sometime?"

Snake blushes even harder if possible. "Ssssure. What, uh, what ssubject?"

Ace leans on the wall, smirking suggestively. "How 'bout we start with chemistry?"


End file.
